Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a controller, a manager, a plant control system, and a data processing method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-013441, filed Jan. 28, 2014, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
A DCS (Distributed Control System) is installed in a plant and a factory (hereinafter called simply “plant” as a generic name of them). In the distributed control system, a field device (for example, a measurement device, an operation device, a display device, an alarm device, or other devices) and a controller controlling the field device are connected via a communication unit. By the distributed control system, an advanced automatic operation is implemented. In the distributed control system, process data necessary for a process control is transferred mutually between the controller and the field device.
Recently, a PAM (Plant Asset Management) system is often installed with the distributed control system so as to increase efficiency of the plant to a maximum extent possible. The plant asset management system performed facility maintenance and predictive maintenance of devices and apparatuses installed in the plant, and the plant asset management system maintains and manages the facility in an appropriate state over a long time. In the plant asset management system, a manager which is a core apparatus of the plant asset management system collects data (field data) necessary for the facility management from the field device.
Although the distributed control system and the plant asset management system collect data from the field device basically, in recent years, apparatuses and systems which collect data about operation loads of plant operators and workers (hereinafter called simply “plant worker” as a generic name of them) as well as the data from the field device are developed. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4258424 discloses an apparatus which can obtain the operation load (for example, a number of manipulating) of a plant operator manipulating devices, display a graph of an aging variation (load trend) of the operation load, and analyze by calculating a correlation with the process data and so on.
The recent field devices are digitalized and become intelligent, and most of the recent field devices obtain large amounts of various data. For example, a field device having a self-diagnosis function (function for diagnosing a state of a self-device) obtains data of a current state of the field device. Because the state of the field device can be detected early by obtaining the data, it is preferable for operating the plant safely and effectively.
An accident of the plant can be caused by a human-caused mistake (human error) of the plant worker. For the reason, in recent years, regarding the plant worker as a part of elements of the plant, systems which can collect vital data (biological information) of the plant worker with the various data obtained from the field device and operate the plant with high reliability is developed. The vital data is such as blood pressure, pulse, breathe, and body temperature of the plant worker.
Although the vital data indicating a state of the plant worker is a part of the elements of the plant, the vital data is difficult to use because it is human information. Also, although the vital data affects the operation of the plant greatly, the vital data is rarely used now. Even if a system uses the vital data, the vital data is used solely as data indicating the state of the plant worker. Therefore, the system does not keep a normality of the plant with the vital data and the process data being integrated.